A web browser is an application program that provides a way to look at and interact with information on the Internet. A web browser typically uses the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) to make requests of web servers throughout the Internet on behalf of the browser user. Known web browsers include, for example, Microsoft® Internet Explorer (IE), Netscape® Navigator, Opera browser, Firefox browser and Lynx browser.
Each web browser is associated with a set of browser data that includes, for example, bookmarks, security settings, general settings, links to pages visited by a user, a home page, cookie settings, user interface (UI) elements (e.g., toolbar positions and visibility), etc. A user may decide to switch to a different web browser. For example, the user may switch to a different web browser installed on the same or different computer, or to a different instance of the same web browser installed on the same or different computer. Currently, when a user switches to a new IE browser, the user can transfer bookmarks from an old IE browser to the new IE browser. However, the user has to manually enter the rest of the browser data for the new web browser. In addition, if the two web browsers are of different types (e.g., an old web browser is Netscape Navigator and a new web browser is Microsoft IE), the user may not be able to transfer any of the old web browser data to the new browser.
Thus, what is desired is a method or system that helps overcome one or more of the above-described limitations.